When A Stranger Texts
by Carolle Royale
Summary: She never thought she'd be spending her New Year's Eve running around chasing him with a butcher's knife clutched in her hand. Yet there she was, doing that same thing. Stupid texts. *2


**Disclaimer:**** Oh gosh. No.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here I am writing stories on the last day of the year. Major dork alert. Oh well, I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>When A Stranger Texts<strong>

**-Carolle Royale**

_She never thought she'd be spending her New Year's Eve running around chasing him with a butcher's knife clutched in her hand. Yet there she was, doing that same thing. Stupid texts._

* * *

><p>She was watching the Vampires Diaries on TV when it happened. At first she thought it was just coming from the show but then she realized that it wasn't. She put the TV on mute and then waited. There it was again!-that same whistling sound she heard a few seconds before. She got up from the sofa and slowly proceeded towards the kitchen. The whole house was empty, she was sure of it. Her parents had left for some New Year's Party and her younger brother was at a friend's for a sleepover. Normally Sumire would've minded being alone on a New Year's Eve. She was a party girl, so being trapped inside her house on such a day was totally bizarre. But Sumire didn't mind, well at least not this year. Z café was screening the whole Season 3 of the Vampire Diaries and Sumire wouldn't miss that even for a party. Besides, there was no point of going to any party. <em>He'd<em> be there.

He as in Mochiage or Mouchu as he liked to be called. Sumire loathed him, absolutely loathed him. He had got to be the filthiest piece of scum to be ever born on the planet! She couldn't even believe she had dated him once. Furthermore, she couldn't believe she had ever called him 'sweet'. He was everything but that.

The reason for their break-up was simple. Mouchu was a complete jerk. The first few weeks of their relationship was great, awesome even. He was everything that she could've asked for. He was funny, he was nice and he cared for her. The middle weeks were terrible. Though he was still funny and was still nice, he no longer cared for her. He made a bunch of jokes on her expense and had even triple timed on her! That's right, he was not only dating one more girl behind her back, but was dating two!

The _nerve_ of that boy!

So you really couldn't blame Sumire on how she reacted when she found that out at Anna's 16th party a couple of days back. First she saw Mouchu making out with some senior girl (with tongue) in the bathroom. She didn't say anything then, just watched from a distance. Later when she was drowning herself with another shot of vodka, she saw him making out with Nonoko!

So it was only natural when she marched up to them and pulled Mouchu away from Nonoko. Normally Sumire would've just yelled at him and then punched him maybe. But she was tipsy, actually a bit more than tipsy. She was actually quite drunk. And when you're drunk, all your emotions become thirty times more intense than what they really are when you're sobre.

She had yelled at him, of course. That was expected. Everyone had stopped talking to watch the little scene between Mouchu and Sumire. Kitsuneme had even switched off the music.

"You have some balls Mouchu." Sumire hissed out.

Mouchu smiled–the retard. "Why yes I do!"

There were a few faint snickers at Mouchu's reply. Sumire ignored that. "Can you explain why you had your tongue shoved down two different people's throat today?"

Mouchu blinked. "I was cleaning them."

Her left eyebrow twitched. "Cleaning them." She repeated after him.

"That's right."

"So you're telling me that for the past three months, I was just a mouthwash to you!"

More snickers at that. Mouchu's eye widened. "N-no!" he started. "It's not like that babe. I was just trying out new things."

She clenched her fists. "New things?"

Mouchu nodded. "Yeah new things. I mean you're awesome and all babe, but a guy's got to do what a guy's got to do."

She heard someone whistle at that. Douchebag.

"And what's that?" she asked him sweetly.

His eyes furrowed in confusion. "Err, we have to experiment."

"Well if that's the case." She towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Mine had the best result, didn't it?"

"Absolutely."

And then she pulled his pants down. That's right, Sumire Shouda pulled Mouchu's pants down right in the middle of a party.

And to make things worse, he wasn't wearing an underwear.

Sumire was absolutely appalled at that. What kind of boy was he? Didn't all boys have the sense to wear their underwear before a party? She could hear several people gasping behind her accompanied by a few snickers here and there. Someone even said 'They're so long, atta boy Mouchu!'.

She really hoped that it wasn't a guy who said that. That'd just be so absurd.

Mouchu's face was priceless. Sumire wished she had a camera with her, so she could post the picture(s) on Facebook. She bet she'd get a billion likes for it. His mouth was wide open and he was blinking furiously and he was blushing madly as he covered his private spot with his hands.

Sumire had laughed to herself. Really, he could just pull his pants right back up!

"This is why you shouldn't wear basketballs shorts." Sumire said while smirking victoriously and then she turned around and walked away.

She had to applaud herself. She never thought she could be so cool and composed. The days after that were amusing, mostly because everyone was talking about their breakup. It was good to know that she had dumped him and not the other way around. But it still kind of sucked how he was always at all the parties. She wouldn't have cared if he ignored her, hell she wanted him to ignore her! But he insisted on following her like a lost puppy and claimed that they were meant to be.

So that's why she was stuck at home on New Year's Eve. Thank god Vampire Diaries was showing ,she didn't know what she'd do if it wasn't. She switched on the kitchen's light and waited for a few seconds.

There it was again! That same old stupid whistling sound.

For a reason unknown to her, Sumire cautiously walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Once she reached it, she bent down to yank open the drawers which were present near the bottom.

"Aha!" She exclaimed as she drew the large butcher's knife out its case. It was the same knife she used to threaten her brother with if he didn't agree to make her a sandwich. She grinned maliciously. Whatever weirdo was out there, she'd take them.

With the butcher's knife clutched in her hand, Sumire swiftly walked out of the kitchen and turned off the light. She felt like she had all the power in the world with that knife. She cackled to herself, this was going to be epic.

Suddenly her phone started beeping, indicating that she had received a text message. She frowned when she saw that it was a blocked number. Who the hell would have the patience to send her a message from a blocked number? Apparently, someone in the world did.

_Roses are red  
>Violets are blue<br>Why didn't you go?  
>To the party, I miss you.<em>

"What the hell?" Sumire muttered as she read the message. She re-read it again. What crap was this?

Just as she was about to delete it, she heard it again.

Whistling.

She put her phone back in her pocket, not bothering to delete the message and then started following the noise. It sounded strangely like the song 'Everybody loves me' by One Republic. Surely it was coming from somewhere. She walked past the media room and then proceeded to the living room. She couldn't comprehend where it was coming from.

She felt chills go up her spine. She was so stupid! The noise was obviously coming from inside the house! Or maybe it wasn't? She gripped the knife in her hand tightly. Whoever was making it was totally jobless.

After a couple more seconds of intense listening, Sumire decided to go back and watch the show. There was no point in trying to find the source of the whistles. It was just a waste of time. So Sumire plopped down on the sofa and placed her knife on the table beside her. Who knew when she'd need it. The she wrapped the blanket around her and then proceeded to grab the remote to unmute the volume. She sighed with feminine pleasure as she spotted Damon entering the scene. Sure 'the Ripper' Stephan was pretty awesome but Damon... he was on a whole new level.

_**Beep!**_

Sumire groaned, not again! And sure enough, she had received a new text message from the same blocked number-well she wasn't sure if it was the same number, but she figured it should be.

_Roses are red  
>Violets are blue<br>You may like Damon  
>But you like me too<em>

Now that's when she started hyperventilating. She stared at her screen for a while, trying to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. But it wasn't. That message was cleary there. She even pinched herself, hoping that she was dreaming or something but she wasn't. Groaning with despair, she looked around the room nervously, the person was definitely in the house. How else would he/she know that she was watching the Vampire Diaries?

Then it all clicked.

_Mouchu._

Hissing to herself, Sumire nearly jumped out of the sofa and snatched the knife from the table. She should've known! The first text practically screamed out 'Mouchu!' No one else would be that sad (more like pathetic, really) just because she didn't go for the New Year's Bash. Sure her friends were rather disappointed but they wouldn't go to this much of effort ; randomly texting her with a blocked number. She was going to _kill _him. She didn't care if she got arrested for it, he went way over the limit. Seriously, he must have some sort of physiological problem. Who in the world would hide in their ex-girlfriend's house and send her rubbish text messages?

Mouchu, that's who.

It didn't take her that much time to figure out where he'd be. She was pretty sure he'd be hiding in the shoe closet. That made sense err-sort of. If he truly was hiding in the coat closet it would explain all those whistles. Gripping the knife in her right hand, Sumire reached over for the closet's door. She took a deep breathe in, and then slowly opened it. She braced herself to be greeted by his stupid annoying face.

But there was no one there.

She cursed. Damn it! Where in the world _was _he then? She was so sure he'd be hiding in the closet! He even said so himself! (They were playing twenty questions and one of the questions were ' If we were playing hide and seek at my house, where would you hide?' and he had replied, 'Your shoe closet, duh.')

_**Beep!**_

She scowled.

_Roses are red  
>Violets are blue<br>You want to see me?  
>Then open your stupid door.<br>Boo._

"Boo?" she wondered out loud after reading the text. She slipped her phone back in her pocket and then grinned. So Mouchu was outside her house all this time. She'd show him. He'd be sorry that he even bothered to make the first two texts rhyming.

Feeling pleased with herself and giddy at the thought that she was going to kill him, Sumire nearly skipped over to the door, she paused while she glanced at her coat hanging on the coat hanger. Should she wear it? She decided not to, after all she was prety sure she wouldn't be outside for too long.

"You're so dead, Mouchu." She murmured as she smirked.

She sprung the door open and was immediately welcomed by a gust of cold wind. She shivered slightly and then proceeded to look for Mouchu. He was nowhere to be seen. Then precipitously, she heard a faint ruffling sound of shoes coming from the bushes. Sumire smirked as she closed the door behind her, he thought he was so smart hiding out there in the bushes.

She quietly walked over to the bushes and then chuckled. She could see footprints of his shoes on the new fresh snow. Such a dumbass.

"Got you!" She cried as she peered over the edge of the bush. She frowned. What the hell? Why wasn't he there?

Puzzled, Sumire brought her free hand (the one without the knife) and placed it under her chin, thinking thoughtfully. So if he wasn't behind the bushes then..

"Surprise!"

Sumire jumped at the sound. She swirled around and then squealed. Standing in front of her was a _clown._

Yes, that's right, a clown. Or well someone wearing a clown mask, she was sure that the face was not painted. "Who the hell are you!" she shrieked pointing her knife at the clown as if on instinct.

The clown reeled back. "Woah! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Well you scared me!"

"Get that knife away!"

She snorted and then pointed the knife at his stomach. "Tell me why you're stalking me, Mouchu."

Mouchu-the clown merely stuck his tongue out at her before sprinting away. Sumire stared at his retrieving figure, absolutely dumbfounded. She never thought he'd have the guts to run away from her. So naturally, she ran after him.

"You jackass!" She called as she sprinted after him, man he was fast! "Don't you dare run away from me!"

If he heard her, he made a good show of the opposite.

"You loser! I'm coming after you!" She yelled. She saw him turn around the corner. Sumire frowned, where in the world was he heading?

She forced herself to run faster and because of that, she couldn't slow down at the corner. Unfortunately she bumped into another woman who happened to be walking in the other direction.

The woman looked startled when she saw what was in her hand. Sumire didn't blame her. She couldn't believe she was spending her New Year's running around chasing him with a butcher's knife.

She sighed. Oh well. This was definitely new.

She muttered a quick 'sorry' to the woman who started blinking rapidly. She eyed the knife in Sumire's hand and then muttered something which sounded suspiciously like 'Children these days, running around with knives. Wouldn't be surprised if I got killed by a running knife.'

Sumire merely rolled her eyes at that and then cursed. Damn it! He was nowhere to be seen!

_**Beep!**_

This time she was a bit thankful for the message. At least she'd know where he was so she could kill him.

_Roses are red  
>Violets are blue<br>I know you're a bit angry  
>But meet me at the zoo<em>

She smacked her head. The zoo? Was he serious? That was miles away from her house! Shaking her head at his idiocy, Sumire turned around on her heels.

_**Beep!**_

_Sorry, that was the only thing that rhymed.  
>What I meant to say was, park.<br>Meet me at the park._

She actually cracked a grin at that. Shaking her head once more, she swiftly turned around and headed for the park. Within two minutes, she was standing right in front of the gates. She pushed them open and then walked over to the swings. She spotted him near the slides.

He still had that ridiculous clown mask on. He grinned when he saw her coming towards him. "What's up with the knife?" he asked as he nodded towards the so said item which she had clutched securely in her hand.

That's when she noticed it. There was something off about the way he spoke. And his voice...

"Koko?" Sumire sputtered as she moved a bit closer to him.

He laughed. "Took you long enough." His hands moved towards his face and he peeled the mask off with ease.

Sumire scowled when she saw his real face emerge behind the mask. "What in the world was that for?" she demanded.

Koko laughed once more and then chucked the mask down onto the ground. "Well you didn't show up for tonight's party."

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to come."

He shrugged. "Yeah," he said slowly as his brown eyes penetrated hers. "You did. But I figured you'd be so damn bored watching the Vampire Diaries the whole time. So I decided to surprise you."

"By sending me texts from a blocked number while dressed up as a clown? That's really exciting, all right." She scoffed slightly. She shivered. She should've grabbed her jacket. It was too late to regret that now.

Koko winked at her. "I bet you've never ran around at night chasing someone with a knife before."

She rolled her eyes at his remark. "Well I bet you've never been chased around by a girl carrying a butcher's knife before."

"Well I bet you've never received such amazing text messages before." Koko retaliated.

She sneered. "Yeah," she said mockingly and then started to quote. "_Roses are red, Violets are blue. You want to see me? Then open your stupid door. Boo."_

Koko looked unabashed. "Pretty awesome, isn't it?"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Awesome? You've got to be kidding me! This one totally sucked. I mean come on, boo? How old are you, five?"

"Well how old are you?" He asked instead. "You're the one running around trying to kill innocent people."

Her eyes widened at that. "Innocent people? My ass! There is nothing innocent about you! You freakin stalked me."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Di-"

"Holy crap!" Sumire suddenly exclaimed. She hadn't even noticed that she had dropped the knife on the ground where it landed with a soft 'thud'.

"What?" Koko noticed the knife-dropping debacle but decided not to say anything about that. It'd be better for him if she forgot about that damn knife. He was just this close to getting stabbed. It was a good thing that she had dropped it.

"It's 11.59!" Sumire gushed as she stared at her watch. She then closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a wish. Now stop talking." She hissed sharply, her eyes still closed.

Koko smiled. He was glad that his plan had worked. Ironically he had to thank Mouchu for that, it was his idea in the beginning after all.

**~(*)~**

"How was your evening, honey?" asked as she bustled into the room. She was carrying a bunch of files. "You should've gone to that party."

Sumire looked up from the magazine she was reading. "It was actually really good."

Mrs. Shouda looked surprised. "Good? Sumire you were all by yourself. Weren't you bored?"

Sumire shook her head. "Nope. Not at all."

"That's great." Mrs. Shouda smiled. Sumire had finally learnt the greatness of solitude! She placed the files and folders on the table and then proceeded into the kitchen.

Sumire sighed quietly. She really did have an amazing time.

"Sumire!" She heard her mother calling out from the kitchen a couple of minutes later. "Have you seen my knife?"

"Which one?" Sumire yelled back. She was used to her mother asking her these sort of questions. Once her mom had forgotten where the salt and pepper was kept. She had claimed it was missing but Sumire had entered the kitchen and found it within a few seconds. That always happened. So Sumire wasn't worried about what her mother was going to ask her to find. She'd definitely find it in no time.

"My butcher's knife. I think it's missing."

And for once, Sumire was wrong. She had no idea where the knife was now.

_-Fin-_

* * *

><p>I really wanted to write a one-shot for Christmas but I had a stupid exam on that day. Atrocious, isn't it? Anyways this is like the story of my life. Only, I've never ran around chasing someone with a knife clutched in my hand on New Year's Eve. I've done that on other occasions ;) Yeah, I know. I'm super weird.<p>

Anyways please review! I'd love to hear what you think about this story :)

And a Happy New Year's to everyone!

**Carolle Royale**


End file.
